The Meeting Phan
by lardidar
Summary: Phil was told to meet PJ and Chris, what he didn't know was that he was going to be meeting a beautiful man named Dan Howell, it grew awkward between the two. Could Phil pull it off though, or would they never get only well. -The next chapter will be up soon!-
1. The Meeting

**The meeting**

It was a nice warm day, the sun shone brightly in the light blue cloudless sky. Phil was on his way to meet his two friends Chris and PJ, they said they had something important to tell him. Important, knowing them it would be something silly to do with one of their videos or something of the sort. The raven haired boy made his way to the precise spot where they arranged to meet up, strolling down the street with his hands tucked into his pockets his eyes looking around, spotting the two males talking and laughing. "Hi guys!" Phil spoke as he got closer to them, smiling but that cute smile soon faded as PJ and Chris gave him a funny look. "What? What is it? Are you two up to something again?" He then asked folding his arms with a huff. "PeeJ." Chris's eyes moved over to the taller man, all eye on him now as a small strange tension grew between the small group. "We wanted to introduce you to our new friend. He should be here any moment now." The curly haired man spoke with a chirpy smile. Was that it? They met up to meet one of his friends, both PJ and Chris knew how Phil acted in front of new people that he had never met before.

Soon enough after nearly ten minutes of waiting their new friend had arrived. "Sorry I'm late, stupid bus was late." Dan frowned lightly and shook his fist. "Damn public transport!" Then chuckling as he did so. "Phil this is Dan. Dan, Phil." PJ introduced the two, his eyes then quickly moving over to Chris with a wink. Speechless. No words could make their way out of Phil's mouth. This man was beautiful, his hair fell perfectly not one piece of hair out of place, dark brown eyes that just seemed to pull you in, until you were lost in them. His skin was tanned and his shape was just perfect. After a while of silence Dan was the first to speak up again. "Hey, It's nice to meet you Phil. I've heard a lot about you." Phil just made a small chuckling noise and nodded slightly. "Nice to meet you too." His dreamy blue eyes looked down to the ground. "Well, look at the time Chris! Looks like we need to go now leaving these two to converse with each other- BYE!" PJ quickly spoke before he grabbed onto Chris's wrist. "BYE!" Chris said with a happy smile and waved before going off with the taller male, leaving both the brown haired man and the ebony haired male to talk. Silence fell between the two, it grew awkward for the two as the seconds went by, each second felt like an hour, each minute felt like a day. "How are you today?" Came the familiar voice again, making Phil's eyes move back up to him. "Me? Oh yeah, I'm good thanks.." He nodded slightly, Dan mentioned that he had heard a lot about him which made him wonder what exactly the two told him. "So.. Would you like to go to Starbucks?" The brown haired boy asked with his usual charming smile. Why did he have to be so.. Amazing? Phil didn't even know him fully yet felt like he had the biggest crush on him ever.

The journey to Starbucks was more awkward than Phil wanted, yes there was a few small conversations that cropped up but they were only short. When they finally got there, Dan had offered to pay for both of them and Phil didn't argue with him, just moving over to one of the sofa's and sitting himself down leaving more than enough room for the other male. Soon enough Dan had joined him on the sofa, handing the other drink to Phil. "PeeJ and Chris are nice guys." Dan spoke trying to break the tension between the two. "Yeah, they are. They basically look after me." Phil chuckled somewhat, it was the truth, he went round with them all the time he was even going to move in with the other two if there was more space. The other male also chuckled along with him. Then it all set off, the two males started to talk a lot more, finding out they had more in common than they expected. Time flew by, people came and left Starbucks whereas they stayed there, just talking, laughing, connecting. It wasn't until Phil got a text of PJ that the conversation broke, he looked down to his phone and read the text out. "Where are you two?! Or are you back a- Aha!" The ebony haired boy stopped half way through as he saw what PJ put, he was such an idiot. "PJ and Chris are waiting for us back at the spot we met up at. Are you ready to go?" Phil asked with his cute, adorable smile, which captured Dan silencing him for a moment before he blinked a few times and shook his head. "Oh, yeah. Let's go."


	2. True Feelings

The Meeting:- Chapter 2 _

Both the males left Starbucks and made their way back to the others that were waiting for them. After a few minutes they arrived seeing the other two giggle to each other, then whispering to the other. They were so immature sometimes, but who was Phil to judge them? He was immature most of the time too, just not when he was trying to show off in front of someone he liked. "What is wrong with you two?" The raven haired boy chuckled softly as Chris made a loud shushing noise over to PJ then looking back to Phil and Dan, giving them an innocent smile. Phil's light blue eyes rolled, it was so obvious they were up to something but what is was, was beyond Phil. "You two are so up to something." Dan commented on their suspicious actions as Phil thought about it. "Haha, I was thinking that!" A giggle left Phil's lips as he looked over to the brown haired male. "Great minds think alike, it's now been officially proven!" Came Dan's reply straight after Phil had spoken. Chris nudged PJ giving him a small chuckle before stopping. "Hey! Wait a second! Are you implying that we don't have great minds?!" He frowned folding his arms, then long legged man next to him copying him. "Now, I never said that did I? I was just saying that-" "Out minds are very alike!" Phil helped Dan along and ironically they both nodded like they understood what the two said. There was a sudden silence between the group of males, before the tallest one brought his wrist up looking at the watched that was sat upon his slim wrists. "Wow, well would you look at the time. Chris looks like we will have to head back to the flat." Yet another hopeless lie from the curly haired male, however Chris gave PJ a nudge chuckling quietly before agreeing with him. They both said their goodbyes, Phil hugging PJ tightly then moving over and giving Chris a hug, whereas Dan didn't he just waved like men would do, he probably thought Phil was then that was it. Just him and Dan. Phil wondered to himself if Dan would be heading off now, or maybe, would he spend some more time with him. Together.

Waiting until the two males were out of sight, Dan finally spoke again. "They are up to something . Have they always been such bad liars?" Chuckling the raven haired boy nodded, it was so true, when they came to lying they were so obvious even if they were trying their hardest to lie. "They just can't lie, it's pretty funny actually." As Phil's sea blue eyes looked over to Dan he was smiling, so much that his adorable dimples appeared, a sudden urge to just hug the other overwhelmed Phil luckily he stopped himself from doing so, not wanting Dan to think of him weird. "Guess it's just us then." Dan spoke with a smile as he looked deeply into the blue eyes that shone brightly in front of him. A strange feeling ran through Phil's body as they both looked onto each other's eyes. Why did Dan have to be so attractive? He couldn't ignore his stomach as it filliped several times just by looking at Dan. This male. He had feelings for him. Strong feelings.


End file.
